


Rain, Cocoa, and Cuddles

by thejaeway26



Series: I need you (kpop short stories) [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Multi, Rain, Short One Shot, This pairing needs more fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 00:50:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10060001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejaeway26/pseuds/thejaeway26
Summary: Prompt: "Imagine Person A of your OTP coming in from a rainstorm, soaked to the bone and shivering. Person B greets them at the door and wraps them up in a blanket. Person A soon discovers the Person B has also drawn a hot bath and made some hot chocolate for Person A." I have modified this prompt to fit a three-way pairing.





	

Yugyeom is cold, tired, and generally done with the world by the time he arrives back at his home. His lack of umbrella has caused him many issues, even though the weather hadn’t called for a torrential downpour. Fighting with the wind had been an underwhelming experience whilst being pelted by rain that felt like glass.  Home sounds pretty nice right about now, a warm change of clothes and a soft bed to lay down in. Trudging up to the apartment’s front door, he manages to only fumble once with the key in his numb hands before letting himself in. What he is not prepared for is what waits for him as the door swings open.

Youngjae stands in the front entrance, a soft smile on his face and a large blanket in his arms. As soon as Yugyeom has shed his shoes and coat, the blanket is wrapped around him and he is leaning into his hyungs embrace. Feeling much warmer already, Yugyeom lets his exhaustion flood his system and closes his eyes. They stay like that for a few moments before footsteps sound closer to the pair and BamBam rounds the corner to gently extract Yugyeom from Youngjae and lead him to the bathroom.

Neither of the older boys had needed to leave the house that day, so upon hearing the rain begin they knew that Yugyeom would be basically screwed. Bam had started the shower to warm up about five minutes before Yugyeom would be home so that he could get in straight away. Yugyeom was left alone for a few moments in the bathroom and when he realizes where he is, he begins to peel the soaked clothes off his body, jumping into the prepared shower.

Meanwhile, Bam is gathering blankets to toss on the couch and selecting a movie to put in while Youngjae mixes three mugs of cocoa in the kitchen, Bam soon joins him standing idly behind him before wrapping his hung in a back hug until he finishes their steaming drinks. Once everything is settled, Jae goes to their shared room to gather some clothes and silently leaves them in the bathroom for when Yugyeom was done. Coming back into the living room, Bam and Youngjae cuddle up on the couch to wait.

Some few minutes later, Yugyeom emerges from the bathroom in the large, warm sweater and some sweatpants that had been left for him. When he enters the living room, he smiles faintly at the sight that greets him despite his exhaustion. On the couch are BamBam and Youngjae waiting with what appears to be nearly all of the blankets in their house and three mugs on the coffee table. Approaching the couch, he seats himself in between the two and is quickly cuddled from both sides as he’d hoped he’d be.

“Thank you,” the first words he’s spoken since arriving home are quiet, almost embarrassed.

It’s as if they can read each other’s mind because simultaneously, both Youngjae and Bam lean in and kiss him on either of his cheeks. This a silent way of saying _You’re Welcome_. 

The movie begins and they sit in silence for the duration. When it ends they go about their usual night routine and as they all lay together in their oversized bed, exchanging whispered 'Good Night's and 'I love you's Yugyeom thinks that there’s no one else he’d rather have take care of him than the two boys folded around him, feeling warmer than ever before.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this is my first work in this fandom and I'm also relatively new to the kpop scene so feedback will be appreciated! My works will be mostly fluff and probably short (sorry), but if you want cuteness that wakes you want to throw your phone across the room, you know where to find me. *finger guns*


End file.
